Adjustable actuators for aerosol spray cans have become desirable to consumers for their aerosol products. Historically, and today, spray can actuators typically include a single finger operated spray button mounted on the aerosol can discharge valve. For certain consumer aerosol products, such as chemical penetrants, lubricants and rust inhibitors, for example, consumers desire an actuator which provides both a direct spray, stream or drip, and the ability to apply the product to a precise location from a further distance and perhaps within a somewhat obscured location. Using a removable, stand-alone straw in connection with the spray button enabled direct product application from a distance, but storage of the straw for later applications and use was problematic, often resulting in the loss of the straw. Some improvements have been provided, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,352,896, D536,970 and D723,368. However, additional improvements to provide still further aerosol spray application alternatives are desired.